Snake-Eyes (RAH)
:Snake Eyes is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. One of the few mysterious and the more dangerous members of the G.I. Joe Team, Snake Eyes served as a recon ranger in the jungles of Southeast Asia. All that can be said after that stint is he went on a long sabbatical, most believe it was in Japan. Some say he was training with the same ninja clan that begat Storm Shadow. We know his fighting skills have become more efficient and deadly. Rumors surfaced that when he was recruited into the Joe Team by Hawk, he was hunting rabbits at the time... with his bare hands. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Snake-Eyes came from a close-knit family consisting of him, his twin sister and their parents. Before he joined the G.I. Joe Team, he was a soldier serving a tour of duty in the Vietnam War as a member of a Long Range Recon Patrol. Two men who would later become important in his life also served in the very same patrol, Stalker and Storm Shadow. The others were Wade Collins, Dickie Saperstein and Ramon Escobedo. He struck up a stong friendship with Storm Shadow, then known as "Tommy". The latter talked of his uncle's business in Japan that he would join after the war and was hinting there was a place for Snake-Eyes. Throughout his time in Vietnam Snake-Eyes treasured a photo of his sister, believing that so long as no harm came to it he would be okay. During a mission the LRRP was attacked and only Snake-Eyes, Stalker and Storm Shadow escaped. & As they headed to be picked-up by a helicopter the patrol came under fire. Snake-Eyes was hit and the photo was damaged by a bullet. Believing Snake-Eyes to be dead, Stalker ordered the helicopter to withdraw but Storm Shadow charged out and saved Snake-Eyes's life. When Snake-Eyes returned home he found no-one waiting for him at the airport. Four hours later a young lieutenant, later to be the Joe commander Hawk, arrived late to inform Snake-Eyes that his family had been killed when their car was hit by one driven by a stoned-out veteran. The veteran, who also died, was the brother of the future Cobra Commander. Snake-Eyes found life back in America difficult due to the public backlash against the war and the soldiers who fought in it. He was often spat at and called a baby killer by strangers. He left America for Japan and joined Tommy's family business - the Arashikage ninja clan run by Tommy's uncles, the Hard Master and the Soft Master, and Tommy himself, known as the "Young Master". Snake-Eyes entered into a rigorous life of training and concentration and proved even better than Tommy, but sometimes let Tommy save face in fights. However Tommy was always better at the bow, able to hear so well beyond the line of sight. But the only way to refine the skill was to kill and Snake-Eyes disagreed with this. Snake-Eyes was growing in the favour of the Hard Master and one evening the latter taught him "Darkened Room" techniques known as "Blind Sword" when Snake-Eyes heard a third person in the courtyard. But the Hard Master didn't believe there was any danger and went behind a screen to continue the training, imitating someone and challenging Snake-Eyes to identify the impression. Suddenly an arrow came through the screen and killed him. The Soft Master rushed into the courtyard to see Tommy rushing away with a bow and assumed he was chasing the intruder. But the arrow was one of Tommy's and only he had the skill to aim by sound and force to fire it. However the dying Hard Master denied Tommy's guilt. Tommy never returned and the family business disbanded. Later they learnt that Tommy had become a Cobra agent using the family name "Storm Shadow". The Soft Master would for a long time believe that it was Tommy who killed the Hard Master, but had really been targeting Snake-Eyes. Many years later the truth would be learned. With the Arashikage clan dissolved Snake-Eyes returned to America and took residence in a cabin in the High Sierras, with only the wolf Timber for company. Local rumours said he was a werewolf. Later Stalker and Hawk were putting together G.I. Joe and Stalker convinced Hawk to try and recruit Snake-Eyes. They eventually tracked him from the delivery of his army disability cheques and found him coming back from hunting rabbits with his bare hands. They convinced him to come with them, leaving Timber at the cabin. Snake-Eyes first encountered Scarlett when she was putting cadets through a hand-to-hand refresher training. The men didn't take her seriously even after she rapidly overpowered Steeler. Snake-Eyes was next and she soon realised he was letting her win to save her pride. She was intrigued by him and went with him off post one evening. They became friends though she wanted more even when he said she reminded him of his sister. Months later they were on a hostage rescue mission above a desert when their helicopter engine stalled and the pilots ordered a bail out. The helicopter started spinning, throwing one of the doors shut on Scarlett's web-gear, trapping her. The helicopter was heading towards its fellow and Scarlett told Snake-Eyes to get out but he instead tried to free her when the two helicopters collided. The aviation fuel ignited and a jet of flaming vapour tore through the window, hitting Snake-Eyes in the face. Scarlett was knocked out in the crash but Rock 'n Roll told her how Snake-Eyes carried her clear of the wreckage with his face still on fire and his voice gone. Snake-Eyes spent six months in hospital.(he would later get his face fully restored, with the acdception of a scar on his left cheek) He could have retired with a full disability pension but had nothing to do. He had nobody left... but Scarlett. Snake-Eyes was a participant in the rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart where he and Scarlett infiltrated the Cobra base. The rescue almost went awry when Cobra Commander held Burkhart at gunpoint. Burkhart refused more blood to be shed because of her and sacrifices herself so that the two Joes can take action against the Commander. Burkhart was not really mortally wounded and the Joes were able to evacuate her off the island. Snake-Eyes continues to show his dedication to Scarlett when they and Rock 'n Roll were tasked to get an object named Hot Potato out of Colonel Sharif's hands. Scarlett was wounded and unable to be moved and Snake-Eyes elected to stay behind. Rock 'n Roll managed to deliver the item and came back to rescue them from Sharif's men. After that event, Snake-Eyes went on another mission investigating the killing of American researchers in an Arctic research station. He faces off against the mercenary Kwinn. While Snake-Eyes had the skills, Kwinn outsmarted them all but came to respect them. A way was found for Kwinn to keep his end of the contract with the Russians without actually aiding the Joes. When Cobra unleashed a battle robot within the Pit, Snake-Eyes was trapped with Stalker and Flash in the arms room. Once they managed to get out and catch up what's going on, Snake-Eyes went with them in hunting down electronic transmitter bugs that were hidden in the robot's head. A survival extremist organization got the attention of G.I. Joe and Hawk assigned Snake-Eyes as the backup man while he and Grunt infiltrate the camp. Snake-Eyes overhears a plan to start World War III. With that information, he called in Joe HQ for reinforcements and then proceeds to rescue his two captured teammates from an execution. Snake-Eyes later infiltrated the Silent Castle when Scarlett was captured and in the process he encountered Storm Shadow for the first time since the death of the Hard Master. At first the two did not recognise each other, but Storm Shadow glimpsed Snake-Eyes's tatoo. Later when Snake-Eyes visited Gung-Ho in hospital the latter mentioned seeing the same tattoo on the Cobra ninja and remembering his name as "Storm Shadow". Snake-Eyes immediately realised the ninja was Tommy. Whilst Scarlett, Hawk and Stalker compared notes about Snake-Eyes, including noting that Tommy's surname was Japanese for "Storm Shadow", Snake-Eyes travelled to Spanish Harlem where he met with the Soft Master and discussed the past. They were suddenly interrupted by Storm Shadow who snatched the arrow that had killed the Hard Master and fled. Snake-Eyes pursued him and Storm Shadow told him that he had in fact not been the killer and the arrow had been taken from a squirrel he killed that morning. He saw a masked bowman fleeing onto a Cobra helicopter. Since then Storm Shadow spent years working his way up in Cobra with the aim of one day ranking highly enough to learn the identity of the killer. Snake-Eyes saved the Cobra ninja and allowed him to escape. Snake-Eyes went on another retreat to his cabin the High Sierras, but his peace was interrupted by the Cobra agents Destro, Firefly and Fred Broca. In the attack the cabin was destroyed. However Snake-Eyes and Timber survived in a cellar beneath a trapdoor. The Soft Master had made his way to the mountains and he and Snake-Eyes discussed who had really killed the Hard Master. The Soft Master subsequently told Scarlett more things about Snake-Eyes, and she wanted to get to know Snake-Eyes even better. The two went for a ride on the Staten Island ferry but were attacked by Fred II and other Cobra agents who tried to capture Scarlett but did not recognise Snake-Eyes who stopped them. Snake-Eyes subsequently served on several regular missions including the testing of the new Armadillo mini tank, and the installation of the Transportable Tactical Battle Platform in the Gulf of Mexico, which was interrupted by Cobra creating Cobra Island. Snake-Eyes was part of the team that sought to drive Cobra off the new island before they could secure diplomatic recognition as a country, but the lawyers were too fast. Snake-Eyes and Stalker subsequently visited Washington D.C. where they decided to visit the Vietnam War Memorial. They were discretely followed by Fred II. At the memorial they were surprised to find that Wade Collins was not listed when suddenly Fred II stepped forward and declared that he was Collins. Fred/Collins explained he had survived the attack and spent a long time in a Vietnamese jail before coming home to find his marriage collapsed and a hostility to veterans that made it impossible to operate. He had found a sense of belonging with Cobra and become one of the "Fred" series of Crimson Guardsmen. However Snake-Eyes and Stalker convinced their former comrade he was just being used by Cobra and he deserted the organisation. Around this time Snake-Eyes was part of a Joe team sent to Afghanistan to capture a new Soviet a new helicopter-mounted laser canon. At the same time the Soft Master infiltrated Springfield and discovered the identity of his brother's killer, but died himself before he could pass the information on. However from the information available Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow deduced whilst everyone thought the Hard Master had been was killed by a ninja because the killer was able to hear through a wall, pull a very powerful bow to fire an arrow through a wall, the Hard Master and a practice pole in one shot, all this could have been done with technology - "with a compound bow fitted with sound amplification-directional-ranging equipment" - and by someone who could change his appearance to walk onto the grounds unnoticed. They realised the real killer was Zartan and headed to Cobra Island for vengeance. On Cobra Island Zartan unknowingly eluded them. The two turned their attention to escape but although Snake-Eyes was recovered by a Joe team, Storm Shadow was shot several times by the Baroness. Snake-Eyes was distraught at Storm Shadow's death, but continued to serve on the Joe team including in the mission to Springfield. & Storm Shadow had in fact been revived as a by-product of the process used to create Serpentor and he sought Snake-Eyes out, explaining that although healed in body his soul was in pain and he wanted to escape. Snake-Eyes gave him the key for what was left of his cabin in the High Sierras. Later Snake-Eyes undertook a dangerous mission in Sierra Gordo, disguised as Flint. He was captured by Cobra and subjected to the Brain-Wave Scanner. His identity was revealed but a team of Joes soon rescued him. However Stalker was wounded and Snake-Eyes pulled rank to order the remaining Joes to evacuate with their wounded commander whilst Snake-Eyes provided covering fire. Snake-Eyes was recaptured using stun grenades and taken to the new Cobra Consulate Building in New York City. He was again subjected to the Brain-Wave scanner but freed himself and escaped the building with the aid of Scarlett, Storm Shadow and Timber. Whilst motoring down a highway, Snake-Eyes stopped an armed robbery of an 8-12 store in his own style. Snake-Eyes was one of the Joes stationed at Fort Lewis in Seattle to guard Power Station Alpha, the world's first mobile solar/nuclear power station. The base was attack by the Dreadnoks and also investigated by the Autobots and the Decepticons. Snake-Eyes managed to shut down Alpha after it was set moving by the Decepticon Bombshell, then was part of the team who tried to deal with the angry Autobot Superion. Snake-Eyes remained stationed at Fort Lewis and subsequently had to work in a alliance with Cobra against the Decepticons. Dr. Mindbender and the Baroness were stationed there for the duration of the opertaion, to Snake-Eyes's ill concealed disgust. Later Scarlett was given the mission of posing as a defector to Cobra. Storm Shadow and Snake-Eyes were sent on a separate mission to the Silent Castle to evacuate Destro and the Baroness. In the process they were confronted by Scarlett and Snake-Eyes stabbed her through the chest with his sword. Scarlett survived by Snake-Eyes hated what he had to do. Later Snake-Eyes was part of the Ninja Force team sent to the Cobra occupied town of Milleville, USA. They fought their way through the town, and rescued Scarlett, whose cover was now blown. Snake-Eyes and Hawk then tried to help their ally, the Autobot Hot Spot in destroying the alien technology Cobra had obtained, but Hot Spot was wounded and choose to activate his self-destruct up rather than risk being captured. Storm Shadow was captured by Cobra and Snake-Eyes returned once again to the Silent Castle to rescue him. There he battled one on one with Cobra Commander but discovered that Storm Shadow, together with the Baroness and Billy, had been brainwashed into being loyal to Cobra Commander once more. When the G.I. Joe team was in the process of being stood down, Snake-Eyes received a letter from Sean Broca, Wade Collins's adopted son, who wanted to join the army but had been told by his father to write to Snake-Eyes to find out what soldiering is really like. Snake-Eyes responded with a letter about the realities of service, the highs and the lows. Devil's Due Comics continuity The first four issues of Devil's Due Publishing's G.I. Joe: Frontline featured Larry Hama's story of one last mission, "The Mission That Never Was". The original G.I. Joe Team after the official disbandment had to transport the Rapid Pulse Particle Beam from Florida to Colton's location in New York City. This series attempts to clear up a few loose ends from the original series, most specifically that Billy, Storm Shadow and the Baroness were left under the influence of Cobra as a result of the Brain Wave Scanner. Snake-Eyes is on this mission to save Storm Shadow, and at the end of this series, it is revealed that Storm Shadow is returning to his ways as a Ninja, and will deal with Snake-Eyes when he is ready. It is also revealed that Timber has passed away during this time period, but Snake-Eyes has a new wolf pup to look after in his place. It was stated that Snake-Eyes and Scarlett left the military and became engaged during their period of retirement. But, on the day of the wedding, Snake-Eyes disappeared due to him (according to Scarlett) being unable to accept the fact that marriage would mean settling down and living a normal life. This would later be further explored during Master and Apprentice. The two would not see each other again until G.I. Joe was reformed in 2001. In the four-issue miniseries Master & Apprentice, the events surrounding Scarlett and Snake-Eyes's aborted wedding were finally revealed, though in a slightly different fashion than previously stated by the characters. Set after the events of Frontlines 1-4, the mini-series revealed that Snake-Eyes, Nunchuk and T'Jbang are training a disciple, Ophelia, to be the last of the Arashikage ninja clan during the period that the two were engaged. As Ophelia's final test, Snake Eyes and his apprentice confront Firefly for his role in the murder of the Hard Master. Unfortunately, Firefly kills Ophelia and escapes, leaving Snake Eyes emotionally devastated with grief. Because of this, on the day of his wedding and in front of his longtime friend and fellow Joe Lonzo "Stalker" Wilkinson, Snake-Eyes gives his wedding ring to Scarlet and ends their relationship. Snake-Eyes again goes into the wilderness where he is approached by Sean Collins, the son of Wade Collins. Sean asks Snake-Eyes to train him as a new apprentice as a way to help put himself together after watching his crew also get slaughtered by Firefly on the night Ophelia was killed. Nunchuk and T'Jbang were again present, as well as Jinx, this time serving to assist in Sean's education of the history of the clan. Some time later, Jinx and Budo call Snake-Eyes and crew in to investigate new intel on the location of Firefly. He is working for the "Nowhere Man". Of note, while preparing for battle, Snake-Eyes refuses to take any military weapons (guns) and instead only takes Ninja weapons. It is discussed at this time Snake-Eyes has given up his military training to some degree because of all of the loss it has brought him. Snake-Eyes confronts Firefly who is meeting with another masked ninja. It is then revealed that this ninja is Storm Shadow, who has just taken out Sean. Sean was eventually given the name Kamakura and would later join G.I. Joe. In the pages G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero by Devil's Due Publishing (published by Image Comics until 2004) Snake-Eyes and Scarlett would be reunited again upon G.I. Joe's reinstatement. While initially angry with him, she eventually forgave his actions. The two again became engaged. Later, after many skirmishes with Cobra, the return of Serpentor (in which Snake-Eyes was injured in a grenade blast, from which he quickly recovered), altercations with Storm Shadow, his triumph over the Red Ninja leader Sei Tin (which gave Snake-Eyes control of the Red Ninja clan), and a close-call defeat at the hands of the heavily armored Wraith, the team was reduced to a smaller unit, and Snake-Eyes, Scarlett, and Duke were in serious trouble. A shadowy cabal of influential generals, known as the Jugglers, had Snake-Eyes arrested. When Duke attempted to blackmail them into giving up their attempts to wrest control of G.I. Joe from the Joes themselves, he joined Snake-Eyes in prison. Secretly, however, Scarlett met with Storm Shadow (who had broken free of his mind control) and rescued them from a convoy, then escaping to Iceland as vigilantes and hiding out with Scanner until they could figure out what was going on. Secretly, they were tailed by former Coil agent Overlord, who was working as a freelance mercenary for the Jugglers. Overlord fatally injured Scanner, and locked the Joes in a bomb shelter until Federal Agents could arrive, but Scanner, in his last moments, activated the Icelandic station's self-destruct mechanism, killing Overlord in the blast and saving the Joes, who were in the safe shelter. Days later the team were rescued, and came back to assist Flint, Lady Jaye and General Philip Rey in dealing with a new menace, the Red Shadows, while the rest of the short-staffed team cleaned up the Monolith Base victory in Badhikstan (where Barrel Roll recovered in a nearby hospital). When the Red Shadows attempted to assassinate Hawk as he recovered at a mountain camp, Snake-Eyes sent his apprentice, Kamakura, to save him, then joining him and getting Hawk to safety. Snake-Eyes would later put his skills to good use in fighting and defeating the Shadows before their plot could be set into motion (he even stabbed Wilder Vaughn, although whether it hurt the bio-enhanced Vaughn is unknown). Amidst all this, Snake-Eyes and Kamakura traveled to Asia to assist sword-brother Storm Shadow in finding his apprentice, who had been kidnapped by the Red Ninjas. Snake-Eyes helped Storm Shadow defeat the Red Ninja leader, Sei Tin, but the mission was a failure. Snake-Eyes relinquished control of the Red Ninjas (which he had won before) to Storm Shadow, bidding him to start the Arashikage anew. Storm Shadow left his clan in T'Jbang's care. G.I. Joe Reloaded G.I. Joe: Reloaded was a fourteen issue ongoing series by Devil's Due Publishing that was in a new, separate continuity that did not touch on anything that happened before in the main continuity. This series explored G.I. Joe being created "today" to fight Cobra, and explored many differences from established continuity. The biggest aspect was that Duke was a Cobra secret agent and Snake-Eyes was (possibly, it was implied but never stated) a former member of Cobra who defected and decided to assist G.I. Joe instead. It is possible that Cobra merely tried to recruit him, claiming him as their own. On the Joe team, he was a wild card, and did not completely work with the team, and was suspected of being a traitor. Although he did not serve on the team, he did have some interest in Scarlett. The series ended before anything further was explored. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Snake-Eyes came from a small suburban American town where he grew up with his parents and twin sister.Intelligence Profile in ''Action Force'' 40. Snake-Eyes shared the same history with Storm Shadow as in the Marvel US continuity. & Intelligence Profile in [[Action Force (weekly) 40|''Action Force 40]]. '' Snake-Eyes was part of the American branch of Action Force, but occasionally undertook missions with the European branch. On an early visit to London he and Scarlett were attacked by Eel in the process of breaking out. Snake-Eyes and Flint pursued the Eel to a helicopter escape, which Snake-Eyes snuck aboard. The helicopter took him to the Silent Castle where he discovered a Cobra plot to destroy the Eiffel Tower before escaping. The Dreadnoks Buzzer and Ripper were sent in pursuit, but Snake-Eyes was able to transmit the message to Action Force then escape the Dreadnoks. Snake-Eyes returned to America for further missions there, including encounters with Storm Shadow. Some time later on another visit to London Scarlett was kidnapped by Cobra agents. Snake-Eyes went in pursuit. He returned to the Silent Castle which he infiltrated and battled through several Red Ninjas, then fought Storm Shadow. Scarlett had freed herself and she and Snake-Eyes fled the castle. The Action Force comic ran reprints of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero in a different order to the original printing. Additional material tied the stories into the Action Force continuity. The printing of Silent Interlude amidst stories from approximately a year and a half later is the most significant deviation from the US order. As they left the Balkans aboard a C130 Scarlett challenged Snake-Eyes about his failure to kill Storm Shadow, but he remained as silent as ever. Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow would soon encounter each other again in an Asian jungle when both led missions to recovered a fallen spy satellite. Snake-Eyes was attacked by a tiger, but saved by Storm Shadow. They agreed to destroy the satellite to provide a stalemate. Snake-Eyes subsequently served on further missions, including the rescuing of Trent's daughter, a mission to the Australian desert to stop Cobra launching an orbital weapons platform and the recovery of a Northrod B2 bomber crew who crashed on an island with top secret information. He also undertook a solo mission with Timber to steal a decoder from a Cobra base in the frozen forests. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Snake-Eyes was with Duke and Stalker when Cobra assaulted the Joes' base to destroy as much of the Skystrikers as possible. After the attack was averted, he was given the assignment of infiltrating a military base to test its security. Cobra is still able to steal the spy satellite housed in that base's silo with the aid of the MASS. When a lead to the MASS's technology is found, Snake-Eyes participated in the rescue of Dr. Vandermeer. After the decision is made where the Joes build their own MASS, Snake-Eyes partakes in the first of three missions to obtain the catalysts that power the machine. In a cave in the Arctic, he goes deep inside to get a canister load of radioactive red crystals. Cobra arrives not long soon after and the Joes have no way out of the cave. With radioactive gas spewing from the cave's bowels, Snake-Eyes seals himself in behind a plexiglass door than let his teammates get infected. He shows Scarlett a way out while he elects to be left behind. Eventually, he manages to get out of the cave but at a price. The Cobras leave him be as they believe he will die soon from radiation poisoning. He soon has a fateful meeting with a wolf which he sets free from its trap and soon joins him in his quest for home. A blind hermit rescues the both of them from a polar bear and cures Snake-Eyes of his poisoning. His lupine companion earns its name of Timber. With his full strength back, he finally reaches G.I. Joe base with Timber and the crystals. DiC animated series Write up Direct-to-video series Write up Toys * A Real American Hero (1982) :Snake-Eyes is part of the original line up of G.I. Joe characters from 1982, the very first wave of A Real American Hero toys. As with the other action figures of that first year, two versions of this Snake-Eyes was released, one with straight arms and, then later, one with swivel arm battle grip design. :Original 1982 file card from YoJoe.com * A Real American Hero (1985) :The popularity of Snake-Eyes led to him becoming one of few early characters to receive a new design for his second action figure. By this time, much has been known about his connection to Storm Shadow. This and many of the future Snake-Eyes action figures began playing up the emphasis of his ninja background. :1985 file card from YoJoe.com * A Real American Hero (1989) : :1989 file card from YoJoe.com * A Real American Hero (1991) :The 1991 series Snake-Eyes had a spring-loaded accessory as with most of the new action figures of that year. Snake-Eyes had a grappling hook cannon that actually fired. :1991 file card from YoJoe.com * Ninja Force (1993) :The Ninja Force version of Snake-Eyes was part of the second year of that particular subset. Like all the other Ninja Force figures, Snake-Eyes can perform a martial art move by squeezing his legs together. :1993 Ninja Force file card from YoJoe.com * Shadow Ninjas (1994) :The Ninja Force mold is used to create Shadow Ninja Snake-Eyes. The gimmick of the Shadow Ninjas is when the figure is splashed with water, you can see it actually change. :1994 file card from YoJoe.com * Stars and Stripes Forever (1997) :The original Snake-Eyes action figure from 1982 makes a comeback for the Stars and Stripes Forever, a package featuring the carded characters of 1982. The same accessories Snake-Eyes had in 1982 are also available here. :1997 Stars and Stripes Forever file card from YoJoe.com * Commando Team (1997) :The Real American Hero Collection had a set called the Commando Team which included Snake-Eyes, Lady Jaye and Storm Shadow. Snake-Eyes action figure here is a curious selection. While also using the original 1982 mold as the Stars and Stripes Forever version but instead came with the accessories of 1985 Snake-Eyes. :1997 Commando Team file card from YoJoe.com * The Real American Hero Collection (2000) :Snake-Eyes came in a two-pack with a Storm Shadow. :2000 file card from YoJoe.com * G.I. Joe vs. Cobra * Valor vs. Venom * Comic Pack (2006) * A Real American Hero 25th Anniversary - Battle Pack (2007) :The very original Snake-Eyes design is revisited with a 21st century twist as the figure now sports the new articulation and architecture design. Snake-Eyes is part of the G.I. Joe Battle Pack with several other figures. :2007 file card from YoJoe.com * A Real American Hero 25th Anniversary (2007) :This particular Anniversary action figure was based off on Snake-Eyes's 1985 action figure. :2007 file card from YoJoe.com * A Real American Hero 25th Anniversary (2008) Trivia *Snake-Eyes has appeared in the most issues of the G.I. Joe comic, which is a big difference from his animated appearances. *Snake-Eyes was so popular in the 1990s that the G.I. Joe comic by Marvel was actually entitled "G.I. JOE Starring Snake Eyes" from issue 135 to issue 145. For these issues, he was placed in the top left hand corner of the comic by the issue number. *Snake-Eyes spoke one word in the Marvel series which was "Scarlett". *His real name has never been revealed. His face has been shown on a small number of occasions. *In what may or may not be cannononically correct, Snake Eye's last name might start with a "J", as shown in the Dreamwave Transformers/GI Joe cross-over. *In a survey of readers of the ''Action Force'' weekly comic, Snake-Eyes was voted "Favourite Action Force character" by a landslide. External links *My Useless Knowledge Character Guide: Snake Eyes *YOJOE's Snake-Eyes page Footnotes Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Ninja Force Category:Shadow Ninjas Category:Arashikage Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:G.I. Joe vs. Cobra characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Desert Patrol Squad Category:RAH 25th Anniversary characters Category:Action Force characters Category:Action Force members